One Liners
by caughtinthefire
Summary: A collection of one liners about the ships. May be added to in the future, currently it just stands at Kailex. Spoiler free in terms of Vardaesia.


**I was originally going to have a sister fic with this for Stironnigan, but it was a little short. Basically how this works is that this is a collection of one-liners. AKA A word prompt, followed by a single sentence that can tell a fragment of a story. And because it's Valentine's Day, its Kailex. Maybe I'll try and get around to Stironnigan in the next 48 hours before my copy of Vardaesia apparently reveals itself. **

**As always, I am not Lynette Noni, hence I do not own the Medoran Chronicles. Enjoy it y'all. **

**\**

**\**

**\**

_**Velvet**_

She indulges in running a hand over the fabric of the dress, a smile tugging at her mouth when the hand resting on her waist tightens and he leans in, his words warm with approval as he murmurs in her ear, "That colour would look spectacular on you."

_**Entry**_

He can't go with the others, not when Alex is still trapped inside the ballroom with that psychopath, and before anyone can stop him he's shrugging off his classmates and throwing himself back in there to retrieve her.

_**Calendar**_

He's been marking important dates down when he turns to face her, a perplexed crease in his brow as he starts, "You know, you've never told me when your birthday is."

_**Rose**_

It's not the first time they've slipped from their respective dorms up to the roof of the building, wrapped in snuggly blankets as well as each other, just to watch the sunrise together.

_**Blank**_

Declan only gives him a knowing look as he frantically jots down the answers from yesterday's set homework, yet he doesn't feel the least bit of remorse about choosing to spend his evening with Alex instead of committing to his studies.

_**Drive**_

She's beyond caring, beyond consolation, still kneeling beside her boyfriend's dead body as she vows to destroy Aven and strip him of everything precious to him, just as he had done so with her.

_**Reckless**_

They knew just as well as everyone else around them that a love like theirs was only going to go up in flames - and yet they both fought for it anyway, falling for one another so blindly and so badly that everyone heard the force of it when they hit the bottom.

_**Shift**_

She's changed over the Kaldoras break - holding herself differently, taller, more confident which serves to emphasise her wide, smooth hips, powerful core and thighs, and her broad shoulders - yet it doesn't change anything about how she's the most beautiful thing he'll ever set eyes upon.

_**Invisible**_

With a loud sound of outrage; Alex tears herself out of her boyfriend's grip and charges directly at a certain best friend who had been sneakily observing them.

_**Content**_

Nisha's bright eyes hold his steadily as she tells him, "You're the happiest I've ever seen you whenever she's around. Don't let her slip through your fingers, Kaiden."

_**Rainbow**_

"Technically," Alex declares, nudging her knee against his. "We were the ones that set up Bear and Declan together in the first place."

_**Prisoner**_

_Kaiden, _she is all she can manage before the memories suffocate her and her knees buckle out from underneath her, and she slides back down the cold stones of her cell wall.

_**Concern **_

She's put on weight in Freya, but considering how thin and tormented she looked when she left, it's definitely a good thing. Not to mention that he rather likes her curves.

_**Bargain**_

His eyes narrow at her, a challenging look crossing his face as he comes to a decision and swings out a hand. "Deal."

_**Impossible**_

The words fall out of her mouth numbly, hanging between them as they both process the surreal enormity of them. "I think I may be pregnant."

_**Bold**_

He kisses her brow quickly, a hasty show of affection, but still remaining intimately close as he murmurs against her skin, "That's my girl."

_**Smile**_

When it's clear he's far from done teasing her, Alex jabs her boyfriend not-so-lightly in the ribs and whines, "Give me a break, Kaid, I was high on Fletcher's meds in the first place!"

_**Cradle**_

He holds her close, gripping her where she's not alarmingly vulnerable from the fresh wounds, knowing that he wouldn't hesitant to rip the next person into bloody ribbons if they dared lay a hand on her.

_**Darkness**_

Everyone knows, but nobody ever brings it up on how she doesn't ever last three hours in her own bed, before she's letting herself into Kaiden's.

_**Eternal **_

It's 4AM and yet they're both still out in the forest together, lying on the soft grass of a small clearing with her practically straddling him, when he asks a question, the words hanging in the air between them. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

_**Past **_

Her presence doesn't feel intrusive in the slightest, standing there before his parents' graves, as he strings together the story of the tragedy that changed his childhood forever.

_**Beginning **_

He can't help but pity her, but he's also a little grateful that Karter's demoted her to the bench.

_**Future **_

A strangled gasp that quickly gives way to a giddy, disbelieving smile, as Kaiden smiles up at her from one knee, something small and sparkling in his hand.

_**Summer**_

It's a lazy end to the last weekend of term, lying by the lake tangled in one another, when he prompts, "We should go somewhere this summer. Just the two of us."

_**Flight**_

Thankful that Athora has forbidden her from telling her friends, because she'd never hear the end of this from them, Alex steps closer to him and allows him to slip his arms around her waist and hold her tightly, bracing herself for him to launch them both high into the air.

_**Stars **_

He's always waiting for her after she comes back from visiting Niyx's grave, a presence she always needs far more badly than she'll admit, just waiting for her, ready to comfort and console.

_**Mistletoe **_

"It's a Freyan traditional," Alex grins cheekily up at him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, rising up on her toes in anticipation.

_**Late Nights**_

Kaiden only rolls his eyes, part exasperation and part affectionate amusement, as he helps his reasonably intoxicated girlfriend crawl into bed, stating, "Turns out it isn't the best idea when you agree to a drinking contest with Declan and Jeera."

_**Chocolate**_

She pops another of the rich brown squares into her mouth, remarking, "Kaid, there are far worse things to be addicted to. Like cocaine."

_**Funeral**_

They're a united front when attending the funerals, holding hands so tightly that they both have to shake them out afterwards just so the blood rushes through again, but as soon as the rest of the mourners depart they're just as cold and indifferent to one another as they were before.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**So I have no clue what went on with the text format there or if it even seemed different to you guys ...?**

**Eh. Let me know in the reviews. Also let me know if you liked it lol**


End file.
